coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4011 (10th May 1996)
Plot Steve feels confident that Alec can't call in the police unless Vicky wants him to and is certain that she won't. Alec urges Vicky to report Steve to the police for harassment. She says she will if he calls round again. Kelly is tired of living with her parents and envies a friend who is a live-in nanny. Liz asks Jim to talk to Steve about prison to stop him pestering Vicky. Vicky doesn't know what to do when she sees Steve watching Sunliners. Billy accuses Betty of not wanting them to look after the Rovers in case he gets drunk. To prove him wrong Betty tells the delighted Duckworths that they will stay at the pub. Ashley apologises to Kelly and tells her that he's fed up as they never get any privacy. Jamie agrees to look after Jack's pigeons for £10 whilst he's away. Ken is stunned when Kelly pushes him into a corner, suggesting she moves into No.1. He promises to think about it. Jim warns Steve that he's on the road to being a loser, like father, like son. Steve is confident that Vicky will come round and that she is weakening as she loves him and will never send him down. Alf warns Rita that Fred has a reputation for being a pest but she ignores him. Tricia is touched when Jamie spends his £10 wages on groceries for them. Rita agrees to go to York with Fred but insists that it's a day trip only and not an overnight stay. Steve corners Vicky and plays to her emotions, telling her that he took her love for granted and he knows he's lost her but he still loves her and he promises he won't bother her again. Cast Regular cast *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Jamie Armstrong - Joseph Gilgun *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Vicky McDonald - Chloe Newsome *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Daniel Osbourne - Lewis Harney *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Kelly Thomson - Sarah Moffett *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Billy Williams - Frank Mills *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Sunliners Travel Agency *5 Crimea Street - Exterior *Unknown park Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve is determined to plan his future. Fred Elliott tries to persuade Rita to go away with him for a few days. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,920,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes